Operation Lockdown
by shyauthor1994
Summary: the news that artemis is alive is out and zatanna is angry. when she confronts nightwing they have it out until all is forgiven and his wounds are noticed. panicking zatanna takes him to the infirmary to patch him up when they get locked in for the night. who locked them in and why? nightwingxzatanna one shot about treating wounds and giving in to feelings. sorry abotu any errors


Nightwing stood in the doorway. A smile graced his lips for the first time in a while. The team and the justice league finally knew that Artemis wasn't dead. It had all come out that she was undercover with Kaldur. As he leant against the door frame and watched his team rejoicing in the happy news he tried to forget about his injuries for the moment. After the battle they had just fought he should have been getting his wounds checked and bandaged but he didn't.

Behind his mask Dick's eyes resembled saucers at the thought of what she would do when she found out. It was then that he noticed that most of the team had gone out to celebrate, leaving Connor, M'Gann, Impulse and Wally in the main area. Feeling slightly panicky he walked over to them and was going to ask them if Zatanna had heard yet when the computer announced her arrival in the zeta tube.

"RICHARD GREYSON! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was angry with him. Sparing one last glance at his friends proved they were going to be of no help to him.

Pulling together all of his courage he took a deep breath to push the oncoming fuzziness of his brain away and sought her out. He was confident that if need be he could support himself with his reasons but upon seeing her he gulped and instantly second guessed his fate. She didn't look angry she looked furious and that meant one thing. He was in trouble.

Before making himself known he watched her a moment. An angry expression dominated her features with the tiniest hint of betrayal and hurt. Her arms were crossed and her left foot was tapping furiously on the floor. Apparently she had waited enough because she started to walk in a very angry manner towards the main area. Evidently she walked right into him because she was so focused on finding and him and wondering whether she wanted to hit him first and ask questions later or wait for his probably pathetic excuse and then hit him. Both seemed quite appealing. It was when she was weighing her pros and cons that she walked into him. On instinct he grabbed her in an attempt to save her from falling.

When she realised who she was standing in front of she no longer needed to weigh her pros and cons because her subconscious had already made its choice. She hit him first. Before he could even think of reacting or speaking for that matter she had punched him in the right arm. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him the least bit but with his current injuries it actually stung.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR ZEE?"

"if you didn't know what that was for then you are a lot dumber than I thought Dick" he winced at the way she turned his name into and insult and the amount of venom she had used in one sentence pained him.

"DID YOU HAVE TO HIT ME THOUGH?" this seemed to infuriate her even more.

"DID I HAVE TO HIT YOU? YOU'RE LUCKY THAT'S ALL I DID. YOU DON'T CHANGE DO YOU? ALWAYS KEEPING SECRETS. WHY? HOW COULD YOU KEEP THIS FROM US, FROM ME?" by now the tears were evident in her eyes and started to spill over as she continued more quietly. "you let me think that one of my best friends was dead. Do you know how long and how hard I cried for her? How much it hurt? When I cast that glamour spell on that necklace for you did you even once think about what you were doing and how it was going to affect us? Did you ever think of telling us?" it was then that she stopped her yelling had become a whisper as the ears flowed down her cheeks freely. It was then that he chose to speak.

"Yes" it was only a whisper but she heard it he had said yes.

"What?"

"Yes, I let you think someone you cared for deeply was dead. Yes, I know how you suffered because I constantly checked on you to make sure that you were coping okay. Yes, I rethought the plan over millions of time and tried to find a different way of going about it. Yes, I knew how it was going to affect you. Yes, I thought of telling all of the original team, especially you hundreds of times but I knew it would put the mission at risk and you in danger and I couldn't put you in the firing line. I'm so sorry Zatanna. I never wanted to hurt you or let you hurt but my hands were tied. I'm sorry Zee."

By now the other four teens in the building had gathered to see what the commotion was and heard everything. They watched intently as Nightwing hung his head with an incredibly sad expression on his face that could only be seen as one thing. Regret. He truly felt horrible for what he had done. She on the other hand was shocked. She had never expected him to actually open up and tell her everything. Her tears had stopped but new ones had formed as she spoke.

"I… forgive you." Dick's head shot up so fast one would think that the whole world had just found out his secret identity.

"You do?" he wheezed as his eyes for the second time that day resembled saucers as the shock registered. Sighing Zatanna took a couple of steps closer to him so that she could look straight into his adorably bright blue eyes.

"Of course I do Dick. How could I not? You not only just explained yourself but told me that you did it to protect everyone. Your hands were tied. And you kept things from us to keep us and Artemis safe. You hid it from me because you care. Now how could I stay made at you for that?" a ghost of a smile touched her face as the last tear fell over her left cheek.

They stood in the doorway looking at each other intensely. His shock had passed and an understanding smile graced his lips as relief washed over him. It was then that she finally saw how banged up he really was but before she could scold him for not getting himself checked out first he all of a sudden paled and almost fell to the floor. Holding the door frame for support his breathing was laboured and he didn't even notice when she pulled him to her to support his weight while she dragged him to the infirmary.

She laid him on his back and began bustling around the room. He watched her move around the room and gather what she needed with the grace of a nurse that had worked in the profession for years. She looked comfortable in their headquarters, at home even. Whilst the thought ran through his mind a smile had crept onto his face without him knowing.

When Zatanna turned around to see Dick smiling with a far off dreamy look in his eyes she couldn't help but smile softly as well as she approached him. She stopped in front of him and helped him out of his suit. Until he sat uncomfortably in his underwear in front of her.

With a blush painting her delicate cheeks she cleaned the wounds and bandaged him up as carefully and painlessly as she could. She moved methodically from his legs to his arms, from his arms to his stomach, from his stomach to his chest and from his chest to his face. Slowly she removed his mask and cleaned away the dirt. She soothed his bruises and patched up the deeper wounds before leaving the room to retrieve some civilian clothes for him to wear. Once again blushing furiously she helped him into his clothes. Unbeknownst to Dick and Zatanna a very nosy Martian was listening and watching.

"WELL?" they all yelled.

"SHHHHHH!" she giggled and motioned for them to come closer.

"They like each other… still!" she whispered excitedly.

"okay let's get this show on the road then" Wally walked up to the door panel and hacked it, locking the room.

When Zatanna and Dick heard the all too familiar sound of the door locking they sprang into action. Dick tried effortlessly to override the system to find that someone had changed the passwords so that he could do nothing. Zatanna tried spells but remembered that the med bay was specially designed to nullify any and all gifts or powers.

Sighing with defeat Zatanna dropped herself onto a bed and made herself comfortable. Not long after Dick did the same.

"So what now?" she asked turning to Dick.

"Well we have rations for this kind of thing in the cupboards and all the taps have drinkable water in them. I hate to say it but until whoever locked this room puts in the passcodes we are stuck"

"Great I better send a message out to the league to let them know I'm safe."

"Hey Zee?"

"Yeah?"

"It will be fine they will let us out eventually" smiling she turned to him and lightly touched his cheek.

"I know I'm betting our friends are having a great time right now but hopefully they decide to let us out before we freeze to death" she pulled her hand away realising the change in temperature. Shivering slightly she looked at him questioningly. It was then that his eyes widened in realisation.

"The heating! The temperatures in this room drop considerably at night in an attempt to conserve the power unless there is someone in here. It will get cold but not cold enough to kill us. We will just get uncomfortable but there are plenty of blankets to keep us warm enough. I hope"

Dick could see the sadness in her eyes so he pulled her into a hug which he hoped would lighten her spirits. When she returned his hug he tried not to notice the way his heart pumped faster or the way his breath hitched and he felt a light headedness come over him. Instead he focused on how her muscles relaxed and how she released a lazy sigh, both signs that she was letting the tension drain away.

It was then and only then did he finally let himself relax. As they relaxed he realised how cold she really was. Letting her go he searched the cupboards for more blankets and came up empty. There were four beds in the med bay which meant four blankets that were moderately warm. After gathering the blankets he draped two over Zatanna and took two for himself.

They made small talk which mostly revolved around the league and their missions but eventually the temperature continued to drop and even with the two blankets Zatanna was shivering due to her crime fighting costume. Noticing this Dick got up off of the bed he was sitting on and walked over to her. He told her to take of the blankets and move to the centre of the bed; when she did he sat behind her and wrapped all blankets around the both of them. She pulled her knees up so that were covered also and lent into his chest and the warmth there carefully not to put any pressure on his wounds. While her hands were on her knees as she leant into him he tried with all his might to regain his composure.

It was then that a thought came to his mind and a smirk came to his face. Maybe he would test her composure as well. Just because they were together doesn't mean that history can't repeat itself right? As he made up his mind he let his arms encircle Zatanna's small waist. His trained ears heard her breath hitch slightly and a sense of pride coursed through him. Yes, he still had it but god he was stretching his wounds.

"Dick?"

"Hmm?" he replied lazily.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep warm; isn't it obvious sharing body heat will increase our chances of staying as warm as possible until the room is unlocked."

"Yes, I know that, but why are your arms around me?" she felt her heart rate speed up and hoped to god that she wouldn't begin to stutter. Leaning down he whispered into her ear.

"To keep you close just in case you fall asleep, don't you want me to keep you in your upright position if you fall asleep? I can always let go" slowly he began to remove his arms but stopped when she grabbed them.

"NO!" she objected a little too loudly so she tried to cover it up, "I mean, it's nice of you to be looking out for me. Thank you and your arms are keeping much warmer just remember to be cautious of your wounds." she was glad he couldn't see her face because she hadn't blushed this hard in a long time. When she checked to see if he could see the redness though, she noticed that meddling smirk of his before he covered it up and looked away.

Then it dawned on her. He was playing with her. The nerve! He was testing her composure. Then she realised she accidentally started it and decided she may aswell keep going.

Turning in his arms she faced him with an innocent expression. And as politely as possible asked if they could lie down so that her legs would stay warm as well. When he hesitated she placed her hands on his chest and proceeded to give him her deadliest puppy dog eyes, the ones that always melted his resistance. It worked. He gulped and nodded. She silently thanked him for having such an easy weakness to work with.

They laid in silence for a while before all of a sudden Zatanna shot up. Dick followed her but much more slowly due to his injuries. She looked worried as she jumped off the bed and went over to the cupboards and came back with bandages. Hastily she pulled of his shirt.

"Zee? Are you feeling okay?"

"You're bleeding Dick! The wound reopened, so sit still would you." Seeing the worry on her face he did as he was told and waited for her to re-bandage his wounds. When she was finished she took a step back and told him to move over so that they could lie down side by side.

She stayed alert for any more bleeding and sighed with relief when she realised that he was asleep. She finally let herself relax a little more and in no time at all she too was asleep. When they were sound asleep M'Gann unlocked the doors and disabled the security system. She moved them both into the common room and had an experienced healer aid Nightwings wounds.

When Nightwing was healed she thanked the healer and easily levitated the two sleeping forms into Nightwings quarters before covering them with the blankets. Once she had covered them she noticed Zatanna move closer to Dick as the Nightwing put his arm around the magician. Sighing M'Gann left the two alone. With a smile on her face she walked through the cave and stopped to look at the souvenir case. On it with all of the souvenirs now stood pictures of the team as it gained and lost members. M'Gann touched the oldest picture taken of the original team and smiled before returning to her room to sleep peacefully.

When morning came around Dick became aware that his injuries had healed dramatically. He also became aware of a pressure on his right side that was breathing shallowly on him and the change of atmosphere indicating they had been moved in the night. He smiled to himself. Not only was he quickly on the mend but a beautiful woman was sleeping on him in his room. The contact was making his heart race and his face flush.

He looked down to the sleeping beauty in his arms and tightened his embrace as he spoke to her softly.

"Zee, it's morning. Hey someone moved us last night when we fell asleep. Zee?" she began to move and shift slowly opening her eyes. He watched as realisation then panic flashed across her face before she shot up and started moving her hands over his body where his wounds once were.

"Your wounds need… Dick? Your wounds are healed, how?" chuckling he turned to her.

"Don't you mean who? M'Gann must have moved us and called in a healer last night while we were sleeping" he noticed the small blush as he mentioned them sleeping together, side by side.

"Well," she whispered suddenly invading his personal space and speaking softly into his ear, "I'm glad you're alright. Don't know what I would have done if you weren't. I might never forgive myself for being so angry with you." With that she gave him a slow long kiss to the cheek before getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen.

Slightly stunned he touched his cheek before leaping out of bed and following her as a smile spread across his face. He was jogging by the time he caught up to her. When he called out to her she spared him merely a side glance and a smirk before continuing. When she kept walking he took hold of her arm and spun her around into his arms. She could barely let out a gasp before his lips had come crashing down on hers in a rough and passionate kiss. After a split second of being frozen she kissed him back and brought her arms up over his shoulders to plunge her hands in his hair as his hands roamed over her back.

As the steamy kiss ended and they pulled apart they noticed that not only were they in the doorway to the kitchen but the whole team was staring bug eyed and slacked jawed at them. Blushing furiously Zatanna stepped out of Dicks embrace and walked into the kitchen taking a piece of toast that was poised in front of Wally's mouth and took a bite before handing it back to him and sitting in a vacant seat. This seemed to pull everyone from their stupor as they all resumed eating with knowing smirks or in Wally's case a knowing grin on their faces.

Shaking his head a little with a guilty smirk he sat next to Zatanna at the table and dug into the food on the plate that M'Gann put in front of him. They all ate silently for once and when the team broke up to go on a mission Zatanna and dick were left alone briefly.

"I need to get back to the Watch Tower before Batman and Doctor Fate team up and destroy half of Earth to find me" she smiled before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and turning to the zeta tube.

"Hold on there just a second" dick pulled her back to him for a proper kiss before letting her go once again trademark smirk on his face as he watched a fresh blush appear on her face as she disappeared into the zeta tube.

Still watching the zeta tube he spoke to a seemingly empty room.

"Alright M'Gann, Wally, Bart, Connor you can come out now." Quietly the four troublemakers emerged from their hiding places.

"How'd ya figure it out dude?"

"Wally I figured it out about two minutes after you locked us in the infirmary. Oh and M'Gann the next time you eavesdrop into our subconscious' maybe cover your tracks a little better. Connor you really should have been able to talk these two out of such drastic measures or know better than to get involved and Bart next time you shouldn't get involved with any kind of scheme Wally related at all." As their heads began to hang he turned to them and continued on, "oh and one more thing, thanks guys"

Nightwing turned away and began to walk off when he heard their confusing words, phrases or simple gasps of surprise. "You heard me" he said simply chuckling to himself as he approached the control room to monitor the missions.


End file.
